Zutaratwo elements one love
by Valeskasass
Summary: Zuko and Katara meet when their fathers try to settle peace between water tribes and the fire nation. Zuko is 14 ans katara is 12 in this story. Zuko and Katara fall in love because of how different they both are.


Katara's POV

"Katara...Katara" a voice said waking me up, it was Sokka.

"What Sokka, I was having a good dream!" I said hitting Sokka with a pillow.

"Jeez, I came to wake you up because today we are going to the fire nation with dad to go see if we can settle things against our nations" Sokka said handing me a blue off the shoulder blue robe dress with lots of intricate designs and silk everywhere.

"Thanks Sokka, I hope everything goes well today" I said unsteadily.

Sokka put a hand on my shoulder "everything will be alright sis" He said with a reassuring face. Sokka walked out of the room and you started getting ready. I had never seen what the fire nation prince and princess looked like but hoped they were friendly.

After me and my people left to leave to the fire nation I sat on the edge of the boat with butterflies in her stomach and a lump in your throat. Sokka sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Don't worry, I'm scared too, but it's gonna be ok" he said slightly smiling.

From a distance I could see the fire nation and lots of people were waiting at the docks. Once the boat got to the docks a young prince, a fire lord, and a princess were standing there waiting for us. The prince looked innocent, but the sister gave me a fright, and the fire lord looked like pure evil just from his glare. My dad and the fire lord introduced themselves and children and then started walking into the court yard.

"Katara, me and the fire lord have things to discuss, so you and Sokka are going to play with the fire lords children while we talk" My dad said.

"Ok, come back soon" I said as he walked away

"So, you're a water bender?" Zuko said looking at me

"Y-yes, I'm assuming you are a fire bender?" I said stuttering a bit

"I am, you know you don't have to be scared of me" he said smirking

"I-I'm not scared!" I said angrily

"Then what? You think I'm cute" he chuckled

"N-no!" I said flustered and angry

"Here let me show you something" he said taking my hand and walking over to a secret garden with a huge cherry blossom tree fully bloomed.

"This is beautiful, why is it secluded though?" I said confused

"My father, he hates anything beautiful, so I planted this tree here because it reminds me of how beautiful the world can be" he said looking up at the cherry blossom tree

I took his hand and went to go sit underneath the tree. "Why does your father hate beauty?" I asked

"He has always been a cold hearted man, he is trying to raise me and my sister to be cold hearted war generals" Zuko said with shame in his facial expression

"Well, you don't seem cold hearted at all" I said blushing. Both Zuko and I leaned in and kissed each other. He put his arm around me and I ran my fingers through his hair. 10 seconds later we pulled away from the kiss and both giggled a bit. Then after we went out of the garden my father and the fire lord came outside.

"How was the meeting?" I said looking up at my father

"Well we are going to have to stay for a week or so because we are still sorting things out" my father said.

Zuko looked at me and smiled, I smiled back at him.

"Come with me I'll show you to your room" Zuko said taking your hand. As we walked into my room I sat on the bed and so did Zuko, he put his hand on mine and then turned his head to look at me.

"You are so beautiful" he said blushing and putting a hair behind my ear. Then we leaned in and kissed again. He pushed me back on the bed and kissed me gently. Then we let go from the kiss and he got up.

"Well I'll see you tonight at dinner" he smiled and then closed the door.

Zuko was so charming and adorable, and the way he kissed me, ugh! It was so amazing and passionate.

After he left I got ready for dinner and then headed down with Sokka to the dining room.

"You're here, come sit down kids" my dad said showing us our seats. Mine was next to Zuko and I was glad. I went to sit next to him.

"So, I figured if you are going to stay here for a while we should do stuff like, I can show you around the nation" Zuko said

"Yeah that would be nice" I smiled

After dinner Zuko walked me back to my room. "So, tomorrow morning meet me at the courtyard and then we'll go explore" Zuko said holding my hand

"Sounds like a plan, see you tomorrow" I then kissed Zuko on the lips and then closed my door. I changed into my nightgown and hopped in bed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


End file.
